Dark Past Crimson Future
by Demi-Phoenix
Summary: This is an alternate, darker, and more fantastical version of RWBY with more characters and a more mature setting. Im doing this for my princess 3 I love you babygirl! I hope you all like this i will be uploading more one chapter at a time!
1. Chapter 1

*BOOM!*

*CLANK!*

*SCREECH!*

*WHOOSH!*

*POW!*

The sound of our sparring filled the huge room and echoed back off the walls. We have been meeting here for almost 2 years now, in an abandoned warehouse, preparing for The Secret School of Hunters and Huntresses. Tomorrow's our first day. Our fights started off tame in the beggining but as time went on and we got more comfortable, only a true fighter could tell that this wasnt a real fight. Blades cutting through the air and colliding making sparks in the dim light and armor slamming and grating as we dodge blows are all too fast for most people to keep up with. But we are each special in our own rights. I feel a deep impact in my stomach "PHEW"!

"Whats the matter? Cant take the heat?" Ishi looks down at me as i try to take back the air that was forced out of my lungs. "Go... Fuck... Yourself" i say between deep breaths. He just chuckles and offers a hand. I reach up and grasp it but quickly twist his arm around his back and move behind him before his eyes can even follow my movement. "Dont get any ideas if you like living" i say with a grin as he notices the finger at his throat with i thin blade coming from it. "You fucking cheat" he exclaims as he raises his hands. I take my finger away and let the small blade liquify and fuse with my chest plate again. "Your too strong for an upfront assault to work against you. I did what i had too. How many wins is that"? Ishi takes a second to think and repsonds with "612 for you and 680 for me". I pat his shoulder as he puts his twin blades back on his back. Each one is about 7 feet long with only half a foot of handle in the middle and 3 1\4 feet of blade coming out of each end. The handle absorbs pretty much all impact and dishes it back out through the blade. It fits perfectly into the holsters in his light scale armor that self repairs when in contact with blood. He wipes away a drop of purple blood from his lip and puts on on the armor then turns to look at me as it repairs from our battle, his one pale blue eye on the left and one deep red eye on the right in stark contrast to each other on his face. "So you ready for tomorrow?" i ask rubbing my brusied shoulder. "I will be after i get some sleep and my metals heal".

Ishi went through alot of expirimentation as a kid. His father was a scientist that was obsessed with the creation of fighter to combat things that were above human. All Ishis muscles are a fusion of some organic metal and muscle tissue. His bones are infused with rare minerals that strenghten them considerablely. His skin is as strong as leather and his ears, eyes, and nose all have enhancement placed in them. His blood is filled with nanobots that heal him when hes at rest and keeps his body working as optimally as possible. As cool as all that may sound, the torture he went through before i found him left him mad. If my people wouldnt have healed his mind he would have ended up having to be killed before he could turn into a threat.

"Makes sure to recharge your batteries too you cyborg motherfucker" i joke at him smiling. He just punches my bruised arm and jokes back "dont forget to drink your share of bitch blood you fucking vampire". I roll my eyes "ok ok truce". He just laughs.

My people are an old race. Nobody knows where we came from but we are often called vampired throughout history. Dont get the wrong idea, we arent viscious blood drinkers or monsters that cant go out in the sun or are allergy to garlic. We only drink about a glass of blood a month and for the most part we are very human looking and behaving. The only outwards sign being our long incisors and ever changing eyecolor based on our mood. And a sweet smell we all naturally have in our breath. We have naturally strong senses and above average strength and speed. My senses are on par with Ishis own but my strength is lacking the same power. However my races reaction time and turbo speed of thinking help make up for that. Our saliva has regernative properties and our bones, teeth, and nails naturally have the same minerals as was fused into Ishis making them considerably strong.

We walk down the road side by side. We looked like a yin yang sign almost we are so different. Ishi is 6 feet tall and brown skinned. His hair is short cropped and black, and he has a buff build for someone whos only 15 years old. Im only a year older and I stand at 5 foot 7. My skin is white but not too plale and my hair is messy and dark dark brown, kinda long with bangs in the front coming to just bellow my eyebrows. Im muscled but thinner than Ishi, thanks to my vampire genes centering my build around mobility. I play with my liquid metal making it fly around my hand as a ball. My weapon, one all my people are born with in our fangs, is very unique. Our bodies make more as needed if some is somehow lost and will excrete it from out our fangs. To completly replace the lost metal will take about 3 to 5 days so we try to be careful. We can only posses up to 10 pounds total at a time but its extremly lightweight and incredibley strong so we have enough for armor and weapons with some to spare at almost all times. The metal will obey only its maker, changing shape and properties as needed and willed. We all spend years learning to focus our wills into it to properly master it, so its habit to mess with it in off time.

As we walk we talk about our first days of Hunter school tomorrow. "Do you need your little big brother to walk you to class itll bitty robot?" i joke again. "I thought we had a truce little miss count. Besides im bigger than you. Why are you scared without your big little brother?" he shoots back. I grin but then take a semi serious tone "you dont have to come with me. If your not ready you can wait a year you know". Me and Ishi have been close sinse i found him 4 years ago. We arent related but to us we are family. "Yeah i am. I cant let you out do me after all" he says as he pats my back. "I just need to be sure your doing it for the right reasons, not because im going" i tell him. "Dont worry about me. Being hunters has been our dream forever now. Thanks for the concern though bro". We approach the village and when we reach were our paths seperate we high five each other. "Ill see you tomorrow Kylar. Tomorrows the big day!" Ishi says to me as he turns down his road. "See you tomorrow man. Try to behave yourself till we are on the train!" i yell as i turn down my own path. I live in a lonely little shack at the edge of our village and he lives in the dead center. The elders wanted to keep an eye on him when he first arrived so they kept him where he could be watched by elder Erastool, one of our best warriors. But after a few month they started to bond and was Ishi was adopted by the end of the year and accepted by all. I stare at the ceailing from the ground of my shack just thinking about tomorrow as i feel my exhaustion begin to overwheom me. **_I wonder whats this new adventure holds for me tomorrow..._**

I open my eyes as the light shines in through the window. I sit up and look around the room, letting my eyes adjust which is almsot instant. When your eyes are like mine, theres no need for artificial light. Then i stand up and walk to my dresser with my metal floating in the air behind me and take out a dark gray t-shirt, blue boxers, and black baggy pants. I turn and walk to the bathroom and place my folded clothes on the sink and strip down. I turn the water on and while i wait for it to warm up i go pee and brush my teeth. I test the water and step inside making my metal wait outside the shower and sigh with relief as the warm drips down making my body relax. I do a quick once over of myself. "All injuries healed. It would suck if i had to go hunting today". We vampires need blood for our health to stay up. Only a few sips a month is needed and animals are actually way better than humans unhealthy blood. Besides that we eat normal food just like humans. I lather myself up in soap and then rinse it off in the water. My body doesnt show the muscle i have very well. Our features are soft so my mucles cant get very sculpted. The only body hair i have is around my groin and leads to a slight happy trail that stops just before my bellybutton. I have light hairs on my legs and the hair on my arms barely passes for hair at all. I have a small scar going diagnolly next to my right nipple. I run my shampood fingers through my hair and rinse quickly and step out. I grab the towel from the towel rack and dry off and grabs my clothes putting them on. I walk out the bathroom and my metal envelopes my body making thin armor all around my cloths. I reach for my wallet out of habit when i remember the Hunters school only wants you to show up with the clothes on your back and your weapon. I put some sandles on and walk outside locking my door. i turn towards the west and take off full sprint for the main gate. Judging by the sun i have 20 minutes before the train leaves at 7:30. As i approach the gate i see Isha already waiting on me and runs up to himhim stopping right in front of him.

"Ready mega man?" i ask looking at him. "Iv been ready for 10 minutes coolaid drinker" he says as we both start to run towards the train through all the people going in and out of the village. We arrive just in time and board the train as it gets ready to take off. We look around for our seats, Isha talking to me but i wasnt paying much attention. My thoughts were stuck on upcoming event when suddenly i hear a voice growl "Watch it"! I turn around to see Isha and a man about my age in gold armor staring eachother down. He was the same size as Ishi, was white with redish blonde hair and had a wicked looking weapon that looked like a pickaxe on steroids on his back. "Maybe you should be more carfull sunflower" Isha snapped venously. "Who are you calling sunflower bitch" the man says getting red with anger before a small pale hand tugs his shoulder.

I follow the hand to a small girl with a shiny scaled umbrella hiding her face. "Please brother dont start anything" she says in a soft voice that made my heart skip a beat. All i could see of her was her lower body, which seems thin but not too thin judging from her curves. She had on a silver dress and black shoes with little pink socks that stood out. **_A little tacky but deffinatly cute... Who is she?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pissed and ready to go, I start to say something to this little pale brat with the umbrella, annoyed that she interupted me and this golden prick. "How about you-" the pressure suddenly on my shoulder was intense.

As i heard what im sure the sound of metal about to bend my brain instantly recieved the signal and calculated that the forces on my bone reached just bellow the point to cause real damage. I look down and there are Kylars now deep dark purple eyes stabbing into mine with a warning clearly vissible in them that reads "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD OR THINGS WILL ONLY GET WORSE".

I can already imagine the damage if he wills the shiny metal coating his fingers to constrict. Its rare for him to get like this and it caught me off guard, so i shut my mouth for now. Even I dont want to deal with his wrsth when he truelly gets pissed. He had the same look when he saved me and the events of that day made me fear the color red for so long...

"How about we all go to our seats before things get out of hand?" as the words flowed from kylars mouth i could hear the venom in them. It was so thick it was palpable and sent a shiver down my spine. In fact he was so serious it sent the same shiver down all three of our backs. "Uh yeah... lets do that. Come on Scarlet" the golden prick says as he turns and lighty drags the pale brat away with him, his hand protectivly on her shiulder. As they walk away neither on looks back. The golden pricks arms are strong looking and his weapon wicked. His armor is thick and heavy judging by the ever so slight muscle tone in the areas that would have to supports that weight. He walked with a purpose with his head held high. I finally look away after hes a comfortable distance from me to see kylars eyes pry away from the brat. I slighty smile and look back but they already moved on to the next train car. This would normally be a good oppertunity to tease him for his little crush. What was her name again... Scarlet? Yeah thats it. But right now hes not in the mood. Who's the guy dressed like hes trying out to be the sun though... "We need to get to our seats too Ishi. Lets go bro." i snapped out of my thoughts again and nodded in agreement as i started towards our own train car. "Yeah alright" i mutter. As we walk we avoid all conversation dealing with what just happend and make just small talk such as "damn its warm today" and "dude im starving" and "drink any good blood recently" you know normal things. We walk onto our car and walks to our seats. As we reach our seats and sit as we feel the train move beneath our feet.

We will be arriving soon. The moment kylar and I have been waiting for. After orientation they should decide our teams. This should be interesting. I wonder who ill get? My mind wonders as kylar talks about something to do with his next hunt and plays with his wet shiny excretions in the shape of a dog makong it play in his lap. Id feel bad about going on autopilot but he does the same thing to me.

I close my eyes and my thoughts drift back to the sun boy as i felt myself relax and get sleepy. The trains vibrations almost soothing.

"CLICK CLACK"

"CLICK CLACK"

"CLICK CLACK"

He was so shiny and strong looking. His confidence and the way his protective nature took over was-... Those were the last thoughts i had before I drifted off to sleep and woke little over seven hours later too the trains whistle blaring.


End file.
